


Harry Potter Oneshots (ALL GENS)

by slytherin_queen_heir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy, Multi, Sad, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_queen_heir/pseuds/slytherin_queen_heir
Summary: This book is going to be all about Harry Potter Oneshots, including the Marauders Generation, Golden Trio Era, and Next Gen Harry Potter. I am excited to write a bunch of one shots, which is going to be super cool and fun! Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Reader, Lily Evans Potter/James Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks/Reader, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Rose Weasley/Reader, Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Pansy Parkinson x bullied!slytherin!reader (TW: abuse and harsh words)

You sat on the floor of the corridor, almost drowning in your own tears. You sobbed, every part of your body hurting. You tried to forget what happened, but you couldn't, for it happened every single day. Every. Single. Day. You saw someone coming from the other direction and you got up and ran. You went to your dormitory in the dungeons, trying to smother your cries in the sheets of your four poster bed. You heard a knock at your door. You walked over, wrapped in a blanket, and opened the door. It was Pansy Parkinson. You have had a crush on her since second year, which is the reason you get bullied. Draco and his goonies know you're gay, saying that you're a disgrace to the Slytherin name. Which is weird, since you could've sworn that Harry and Draco had something going on between the two of them. You went to shut the door, but she pushed it back open. You stood there, staring at her beautiful features. Her jet black hair that comes just below her chin, accompanied with a fringe that's so hot you may need to throw water over yourself. Her hazel-green eyes looking into your soul, they almost seem sad. You snap out of it and walk over to your bed. She follows, putting a hand on your shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" She asks you. You turn away from her, too embarrassed to say anything. She grips your shoulder and turns you back around to face her. She finally sees the dried tears on your cheeks, and her shoulders drop. Her face turns sad, sullen even. "You can tell me-" She begins, but you escape her grip and storm out, not sure where you're headed. She tries to follow you, but you don't let that happen. 

"Pansy! Can you tell that I don't want to tell you what's wrong?" You scream, making sure she hears you. She stops in her tracks, a few feet away from you. "I don't want you to know! I don't want to tell you! Just leave me alone!" You shout, running in the opposite direction. She runs after you. 

"Wait!" She shouts, but you ignore her. She stops running and watches you keep going, running up the stairs. She turns back around and walks to her dormitory, crying. She doesn't know what's she's done wrong, she just wanted to help. 

The next day, you aren't seen at breakfast, and neither is Draco. But people are more worried about you, since you are usually at meals. 

"Does anyone know where she is?" Pansy asks just about everyone. They just shake their heads, not even saying anything about you. She has asked everyone, but they still don't know where you are. Pansy is at the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the entrance of the Great Hall. Just then, she hears someone shouting outside of the Hall, and runs to see what is happening. She gets out there, and sees something she wished she'd never had to look at. It was you, being kicked and pummeled by Draco. Her best friend. She didn't know what to do, so she stood there. He began yelling at her. 

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin, and for a witch!" Draco yelled at her, kicking her in the side once more. Pansy wanted to do something, wanted to get help. But she couldn't move. She couldn't leave you alone. "You're disgusting! Being gay is gross! And Pansy of all people? She would never love someone like you!" He shouts again, making Pansy go red with rage. You feel someone push Draco away from you, saving you. It is hard to open your eyes, but you finally do, seeing Pansy. You smile, pushing your head against her chest. 

"Hey Pans." You say, and she starts sobbing. Draco gets back up from the floor that Pansy pushed him down on, coming face to face with her. 

"Why do you help her? I thought we were friends!" Draco shouts, spitting at Pansy. She gets even angrier and looks like she wants to tackle him, but realizes she can't, for she has to protect you. She holds you closer, trying to keep you as far away from Draco as possible. 

"We are not friends anymore, Draco Malfoy! Bullying an innocent girl, and my friend, is unacceptable!" She shouts, Draco growing frustrated. He pulls you back to the ground, out of Pansy's arms. You fall hard, and hit your head. Pansy tries to shake you awake, but you're unconscious. Draco laughs. 

"Why do you care about her so much? She's just a stupid lesbian who's in love with you." He says through his laughter. Pansy is filled with rage as she tries to calm herself, trying to use her words to fight rather than her fists, like you taught her. 

"So what if she's in love with me? What does that matter to you?" She says, picking you back up. "And for the record, I happen to be a stupid lesbian who's in love with her right back, Malfoy!" She shouts, running to the Hospital Wing. When she gets there, she is out of breath. Madam Pomfrey rushes up to her in confusion. 

"What happened Ms Parkinson?" She asks, clearly puzzled. Pansy breaks down in sobs, curling to the floor. 

"Draco was beating her up, and I couldn't stand it. I grabbed her but he pulled her out of my arms, knocking her out." She managed to say through sobs. Professor McGonagall shows up, picking you up from the ground and placing her on a bed. Madam Pomfrey struggles to help Pansy up, but eventually does. 

"She will be here overnight, Ms Parkinson. In the meantime, I suggest you go get some rest." Madam Pomfrey tells her, patting her on the shoulder. Professor McGonagall walks up to Pansy. 

"And you won't have to worry, I am going to talk to Draco and Professor Snape right away." She says, rushing off to get them. Madam Pomfrey leads Pansy back to her dormitory, making sure she's alright for now. Pansy sits on her bed, drawing the curtains. She begins to sob after casting a silencing charm. She can't sleep, for she needs to know if you're alright. 

Morning comes quickly for Pansy, as the passed out after excessive crying. She knows she has to see you, so she skips breakfast. Pansy barely puts on her clothes as she runs to the Hospital Wing, trying to get there in time. When she arrives, you are still asleep. You look peaceful when you sleep. Pansy sits down next to you. Your hair is plastered all over the pillow, fanning out from your head. Pansy strokes the top of your head, which calms her down. Your eyes are closed, but she can still picture your beautiful eyes that sparkle all the time. She just wants to hug you, for you to wake up. She pulls you into a hug, sobbing into your shoulder. Just then, she feels a hand on her back, pulling away and opening her eyes. Through blurry vision, she sees you smile at her, and her heart flutters. You pull her into a hug, Pansy squeezing you tightly. 

"Pansy." You say, her letting go. She looks worried. You take her hand and hold it, nodding. 

"I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if-" She says, and you stop her by kissing her on the lips. She kisses you back, but it's gentle. It stays very light and sweet as you pull away, looking at her confused face. You smirk. 

"You wouldn't stop talking. That's the only thing that would've worked." You say, her laughing in response. She kissed your forehead and sits there with you. McGonagall walks up to the pair of you, headed for Pansy. She doesn't leave your side. 

"Ms Parkinson. I would like to inform you that Draco has been given severe punishment for his actions." She says, making Pansy smile and kiss your forehead once more. She begins to walk away, before stopping and turning back around. "Oh, and you are excused from classes today, so you can stay with this young lady." McGonagall says, gesturing to you. Pansy lights up. 

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." She says, kissing you on the lips again, even gentler than last time. She puts her forehead to yours, breathing you in. 

"Can I tell you something?" You say, her nodding in response. "I love you Pansy." She smiles and kisses you on the forehead. 

"I love you too."


	2. Pansy Parkinson x Hermione Granger | Study Session (WARNING: smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Pansy weren't always the best of friends, but were civil to each other. One day, when they are studying in the library, things change.

Pansy and Hermione have never been the best of friends, but still enjoyed the other's company. They sat together in the library, studying for the upcoming Charms exam. Pansy was having a bit of trouble. 

"Wait what is the incantation again?" She asks Hermione for the thousandth time. Hermione rolls her eyes, pointing to it again. 

"It's Apugno, Pansy." She says. Pansy sighs, then slumps down in her chair. Hermione puts a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "It's alright, that one took me forever to learn." Hermione says. Pansy looks at her. 

"Forever for you is like 20 minutes, 'Mione." Pansy says with some frustration. Hermione signs, putting her forehead to the desk. Pansy keeps studying. "Apugno is the one where the birds attack people, right?" She asks, and Hermione shoots up. She has a huge smile on her face. 

"Exactly, Pansy! You got it!" She says in excitement, but a little too loudly. Madam Pince shushes her, making the two of them laugh. Pansy keeps going. 

"And we know Alohomora, that opens locks. But I don't quite understand Orchideous." She says, gesturing to the book in front of them. Hermione looks at the book, getting really close to Pansy. Hermione looks up at her. 

"That one is quite difficult." She says, flicking her wand out. "But don't worry, I'll help." She says with a smile. Pansy rolls her eyes. 

"I hope you'd help me, that's what we're here for." Pansy whispers, taking out her wand. Hermione doesn't even look at the book as she casts the spell. 

"Orchideous." She whispers, making a bunch of flowers grow from the end of her wand, snapping off after a few seconds of growing. She plucks them off and holds them in her other hand. "You just have to focus really hard on making a certain flower grow, like these white carnations." She says, pointing to them with her wand. They are Pansy's favorites, but she didn't know that. Or did she. Pansy holds out her wand. 

"Orchideous." She whispers. To her surprise, a bunch of red roses grow from the end of her wand, snapping off into her hand after a few seconds as well. Hermione is ecstatic. 

"You did it!" She whisper shouts. "I knew you could do it!" She pulls Pansy into a tight hug. Hermione realizes what she's doing and pulls away, leaving Pansy sad. "What's wrong?" She says to Pansy. 

"You pulled away." She says, making Hermione chuckle. 

"You didn't want to be hugged, my mistake." Hermione says. Pansy walks closer to her, only a few inches away from her face. 

"Or did I." She says, pulling Hermione into a deep kiss. Pansy wraps her hands around Hermione's dark curly locks, her hands getting tangled in them. Hermione can barely grab Pansy's jet black bob, but manages to do so. Pansy pulls away. "You taste amazing." She says to Hermione, who is left breathless. Pansy watches a blush form on Hermione's dark skin. Suddenly, Hermione has an idea. 

"Let's finish this in your dormitory." She says, whisking Pansy away. Pansy leads her in the correct direction of the dorms, making sure they don't get lost. Once they get there, Pansy locks the door to the dorm. There's no one in there but them. 

"Let's go, Hermione." She says, letting her robe pool at her feet. Hermione does the same, but then slowly starts unbuttoning her white shirt. She is now standing in her bra, skirt, and socks, walking over to Pansy. Hermione slowly unbuttons Pansy's white shirt, letting it fall to the ground. To her amusement, Pansy's bra is lacy, a fancy one at that. Hermione unclips it from the front, dropping it at their side. She slowly starts rubbing her fingers over Pansy's breast, avoiding her nipple. Pansy sighs heavily, waiting for Hermione. She then reaches around and unclips Hermione's bra, letting it do the same. Hermione then takes her hand away from Pansy's breast, sitting Pansy on the bed. Hermione straddles her, sucking on her nipple and flicking it with her tongue. Pansy moans quietly, egging Hermione on. She moves from her breast to her mouth, kissing her passionately. Pansy slips off Hermione's skirt, leaving her in her panties and socks. Pansy then starts sucking on Hermione's nipple, playing with the other one in her fingers. Hermione moans even louder, making Pansy laugh. Hermione takes off Pansy's skirt, touching her from the outside of her panties. Hermione lays Pansy down on the bed, slipping her fingers into her panties, rubbing her clit. Pansy moans, and Hermione takes her finger off and puts it by Pansy's entrance, teasing her.  
Pansy scoffs. 

"You can wait, Pansy." Hermione says. Pansy relaxes again, pushing Hermione's finger closer to her. Hermione can feel how wet she is, even without putting her finger inside of her. She slowly slips her finger in, Pansy moaning. Hermione pushes her finger all the way in, up to her knuckle. She starts curling and uncurling her finger, feeling every ridge inside Pansy. In response to that, Pansy pushes her hips towards Hermione. Hermione smirks and curls it faster, Pansy moaning in the background. She can feel Pansy loosening inside of her, knowing she's close. Hermione begins fingering her faster. Pansy feels a wave wash over her, tightening onto Hermione's fingers. Hermione smiles, then starts kissing her. Pansy unexpectedly flips her over, so that she's on top of Hermione. Pansy kisses Hermione passionately, playing with her clit. Hermione moans into Pansy's mouth, making her laugh. Pansy takes her hand away from her clit, pushing two of her fingers into Hermione. She moans loudly, making sure Pansy can hear her. Pansy takes her fingers deeper into Hermione, curling and uncurling them quickly. Hermione feels a tightening in her stomach, but Pansy pulls her fingers out. Pansy then slips Hermione's panties off and gets down on her knees. Hermione then suddenly feels Pansy's cold tongue slip inside of her, making her shudder. Pansy's tongue flicks in and out, to Hermione's pleasure. Pansy's free hand plays with her clit, bringing Hermione closer to her high. Hermione then feels relief wash over her, then kisses Pansy gently. They curl up in Pansy's bed, holding each other close. 

"'Mione?" Pansy says. Hermione turns her head towards hers

"Yes Pansy?" She replies. 

"I love you." Pansy says. Hermione smiles.

"I love you too, Pansy."


End file.
